streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Fuerte
|El Fuerte, saga Street Fighter IV}} es un peleador de lucha libre mexicana en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, cuya primera aparición fue en el videojuego Street Fighter IV. Dedica su tiempo a perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha libre y afinar sus habilidades culinarias. Su espíritu indomable es un gran desafío, incluso para el legendario Ciclón Rojo. El Fuerte ahora viaja por el mundo en un esfuerzo por reunir las mejores recetas en el planeta. Apariencia El Fuerte es un hombre hispano de corta estatura, pero muy musculoso. Viste con el típico uniforme de luchador, con bandas negras de lucha libre en sus brazos y una faja dorada en su cintura. Lleva mallas cortas y blancas abotonadas hasta sus muslos, con tres estrellas azules en su parte posterior. El Fuerte también usa botas de luchador blancas, atadas firmemente por cordones, con unas suelas doradas. Su máscara sigue el patrón del resto de su atuendo, siendo blanca con bordes dorados y que tiene tres estrellas azules en la frente. El cabello castaño de El Fuerte sobresale fuera de su máscara en una cola de caballo superior acampanada, y también sobresale en la parte inferior de su máscara. Biografía Street Fighter IV El papel de El Fuerte en e argumento de la historia es mínima. Se une el torneo para luchar contra los otros campeones y descubrir lo que comen, además también poner a prueba sus habilidades de "lucha libre mexicana". En el camino, conoce a Zangief que es su rival y lucha para ver si "Un huracán es más fuerte que un ciclón". En la secuencia final de su historia para el videojuego Street Fighter IV, se ve a El Fuerte preguntando que receta seria adecuada para un gran héroe. E. Honda y Zangief le sugieren sus comidas favoritas (chankonabe y borsch, respectivamente). El Fuerte a continuación sugiere hacer una mezcla de estos platillos juntos y añade chiles y limón. El resultado de la receta fue aparentemente desagradable, porque los rostros de Honda y Zangief se pusieron azules del disgusto. Entonces un evidente El Fuerte proclama que su nuevo platillo "sabe tan bien que te envía directamente al paraíso!". Super Street Fighter IV/Ultra Street Fighter IV La historia de El Fuerte en estos videojuegos es similar a la del videjuego Street Fighter IV. Se une al torneo creyendo que "¡El luchador definitivo, merece el menú definitivo!" y afirmando que ganando el torneo le permitirá "¡Alcanzar las estrellas de la delicadeza por excelencia!". La secuencia final de El Fuerte lo muestra en la cocina, cocinando junto a su sous chef, quien le pregunta que es esa pequeña botella de líquido verde al lado de El Fuerte. Afirmando que un "un amigo luchador de sumo" le había hablado acerca de esto, revela que se trata de aojiru, a continuación elogiando sus cualidades nutricionales, pero se pregunta por qué los japoneses le llaman "Jugo Azul" cuando en realidad es de color verde. El sous chef le pregunta por qué se lo esta añadiendo a la sopa de chile, mientras que un primer plano muestra muchos otros objetos variados en la olla, incluyendo espinas de pescado. El razonamiento de El Fuerte es que "añadir una cosa deliciosa a otra cosa deliciosa siempre es igual a... más delicia". Con esto en mente, añade un poco del chocolate que consiguió de "aquel mercenario francés", lo que hace que el sous chef se exalte, gritando que así solo empeorara todavía más el platillo. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Street Fighter × Tekken El Fuerte tiene una aparición cameo en este videojuego crossover, con su imagen incluida en un cartel publicitario que aparece en el escenario The Half Pipe. También el Swap Costume del personaje Marshall Law para dicho videojuego está basado en la vestimenta de El Fuerte. Otras apariciones Street Fighter (UDON) thumb El Fuerte se demuestra que es un gran aficionado de R. Mika en los cómics publicados por UDON Entertainment. En una escena, uno de sus combates está siendo transmitido por televisión en un restaurante. T. Hawk solicita que cambien el canal, ya no puede soportar ridiculez de la lucha libre profesional. Después de oír a T. Hawk hablar mal tanto la lucha libre profesional y Mika, El Fuerte emerge repentinamente desde la cocina y le grita enfurecido a T. Hawk. En ese mismo panel la imagen de Mika adorna cada pieza de ropa de cocina de El Fuerte, y parece mantener una gran cantidad de chucherías con temática de Mika alrededor, como loncheras, camisetas, figuras, etc. Esta es posiblemente la causa que los haría personajes rivales. Super Street Fighter 4 El Fuerte también aparece brevemente en una de las historias cortas incluidas en esta serie cómic publicada por UDON. Jugabilidad Estilo de lucha ﻿Su estilo de lucha esta basado en ataques acrobáticos, planchas, una gran ventaja en el espacio aéreo y combates cuerpo a cuerpo, dado a su estatura es muy fácil para el hacer ataques aéreos con gran agilidad. También el nombre de la mayoría de sus ataques tienes que ver con la gastronomía mexicana, ya que pretende llegar a ser le mejor chef algún día. Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter IV OST Theme of El Fuerte|''Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Su nombre puede ser un juego de palabras con 'fuerte', jugando con la interpretación de la palabra como adjetivo y como sustantivo, haciendo referencia a su espíritu de lucha; su aspiración a perfeccionar su cocina puede estar basada en la frase en español 'plato fuerte', usada para referirse al plato principal. * El movimiento Ultra Combo de El Fuerte se asemeja a la maniobra 'Maple Leaf Clutch' de 'Kinnikuman Big Body'. ** Además, el movimiento Ultra Combo de El Fuerte parece basarse en un movimiento Hurracarana Pin de la lucha libre profesional. * Su seiyū japonés, Daisuke Ono, ha interpretado a otro personaje que también es un chef extrovertido en la serie anime Minami-ke (2007). * A pesar de hablar español, El Fuerte comete errores con su propio idioma. A veces, al derrotar a un personaje femenino, todavía se refiere a ella como 'amigo', en lugar de 'amiga'. Esto puede ser un descuido de los desarrolladores, similar al caso en el que Guile en su frase de victoria también le diría a Chun-Li "Go home and be a family man" ('Vete a casa y se un hombre de familia') en el videojuego Street Fighter II. * Las ilustraciones conceptuales para el videojuego Street Fighter IV, mostraban a El Fuerte llevando una bufanda alrededor de su cuello en lugar de un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. * El Fuerte cuenta con un colega sous chef visto durante su secuencia de introducción para el videojuego Street Fighter IV y durante su secuencia final para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. * La máscara de El Fuerte tiene un notable parecido a la utilizada por El Santo, uno de los luchadores enmascarados más influyentes y emblemáticos de México. ** Algunos videojugadores cuando vieron que El Fuerte seria uno de los nuevos luchadores del videojuego Street Fighter IV, pensaron que pudo haber sido inspirado por un luchador de la WWE tratándose del Rey Mysterio porque tenía una máscara como él, pero más tarde se hizo notar el hecho de que sus máscaras no tenían ningún parecido. * Es posible que la historia de trasfondo para El Fuerte este inspirada en el personaje principal de la película Nacho Libre (2006), que es un pésimo cocinero que decide convertirse en un luchador. * Una de las ilustraciones conceptuales para los trajes alternativos de El Fuerte tiene una apariencia similar a la del luchador Rey Mysterio de WWE, específicamente la vestimenta utilizada durante su entrada para WrestleMania 22. * Bastante interesante, también existen dos personajes de la serie animada Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan (2000-2005) con nombres y diseños un tanto similares a El Fuerte y C. Viper del videojuego Street Fighter IV; 'El Toro Fuerte' y 'Viper' del J-Team. * Aunque nunca se menciona explícitamente, es posible que El Fuerte puede haber sido un ex-miembro de la tribu de T. Hawk. Los diálogos previos a su batalla como rivales indican que El Fuerte ha conocido T. Hawk desde hace un largo tiempo y está familiarizado con otros miembros de la tribu ("How's the chief doing?", "Strong as ever!"; "¿Cómo está el jefe?", "¡Fuerte como siempre!"). También es posible que T.Hawk pueda haber entrenado a El Fuerte acerca de cómo luchar, ya que su frase de victoria después de la batalla dice "It's like I've always told you, it takes more than just strength to win" ("Es como yo siempre te he dicho, se necesita algo más que solo fuerza para ganar"). El hecho de que ambos personajes provienen de México también respaldaría esto. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales El-Fuerte-SFIV-artwork.png|''Street Fighter IV'' El-Fuerte-SFIV-artwork-skillet-spatula.png|''Street Fighter IV'' El Fuerte-SSFIV.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' 323px-El-fuerte-443x497.jpg|''Street Fighter IV, retrato para la pantalla de selección de personajes. SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte01.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte02.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte03.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte04.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte05.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte06.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte07.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte08.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte09.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte10.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte11.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte12.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte13.jpg SFIV_final_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte14.jpg SSFIV_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte01.png SSFIV_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte02.png SSFIV_concept_artwork_El_Fuerte03.jpg ElFuerte-chef.jpg|Platillo de El Fuerte "Miracle Pork and Bamboo Amazu Stir Fry" para el menú temático de ''Street Fighter IV, Saikyo no Corabo Meshi.http://andriasang.com/com2gu/sfiv_food_promotion/ ElFuerte-XBOX-avatar.png|Disfraz de avatar de El Fuerte en Xbox Live Marketplace.El Fuerte Outfit - SUPER STREETFIGHTER IV ARCADE EDITION 170px-ElFuer.jpg|''Street Fighter'' (UDON) Capturas de pantalla ElFuerte-sous-chef-SFIV-prologue.png|''Street Fighter IV, escena de su secuencia prologo. ElFuerte-chili-pepper-SFIV-ending.png|Street Fighter IV, escena de su secuencia final. ElFuerte-victory-SFIV.jpg|Street Fighter IV, escena de su animación de victoria. ElFuerte-victory-SSFIV-prologue.png|Super Street Fighter IV, escena de su secuencia prologo. ElFuerte-sous-chef-SSFIV-ending.png|Super Street Fighter IV, escena de su secuencia final. ElFuerte-alternative-costume-SSFIV.png|Super Street Fighter IV, segundo traje alternativo. Sprites link=Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition Vídeos Street Fighter IV - El Fuerte's Rival Cutscene Japanese Ver. (HD)|Street Fighter IV'' Super_Street_Fighter_4_El_Fuerte_Rival_Match|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Super_Street_Fighter_4_Blanka_Rival_Match|''Super Street Fighter IV'' SSFIV T.Hawk Rival Match|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Prologo y epilogo Street Fighter 4 El Fuerte's Prologue|''Street Fighter IV'' Street Fighter 4 El Fuerte's Ending|''Street Fighter IV'' SSF4 Story - El Fuerte's Prologue HD|''Super Street Fighter IV'' SSF4 Story - El Fuerte's Ending HD|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Referencias en:El Fuerte en:Эль Фуэрте Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de México